¿Se terminó?
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Brick discute con Bombón sobre su embarazo.


_De repente me dieron ganas de escribir de ellos, y pensé ¿qué reacción tendría Brick si se enterara que Bombón está embarazada?  
Lo que pasa es que me gusta centrarme en cómo llevó Bombón todo esto de su maternidad, es algo que me intriga mucho, hay tantas interrogantes..._

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **¿Se terminó?**

No podían cambiar el pasado y tampoco modificar el futuro que se avecinaba.

Brick pensó que tendría una oportunidad ¿por qué no la tendría? Bombón había terminado su relación con Dexter hace años, ya no eran enemigos como lo eran de niños. Ambos eran héroes, para bien o para mal. Ambos habían luchado juntos, habían compartido ideales así como habían discrepado tantas veces, pero no importaba.

Ella era su contraparte y, a la vez, era tan distinta a él. Sólo se parecían en apariencia, nada más. Eran buenos líderes, pero con un enfoque diferente. Con el tiempo, Brick logró notar esa luz que irradiaba aquella chica, esos ojos rosados que llenaban de seguridad y amor. Ella tenía una luz que Brick no poseía. Brick se sentía malo, oscuro en el fondo de su ser. Y aún así el ex villano buscaba una luz que lo sacara de la oscuridad.

Su luz era ella, un día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y ya nada fue igual. Quizá ella se dio cuenta desde el principio, quizá no. El caso es que los sentimientos de él fueron claros con el tiempo, pero ella no estaba interesada en tener una relación y quizá eso estaba bien. Brick era demasiado frío como para expresar sus emociones, mucho menos podría hacer progresar una relación con alguien como ella. No le importaba, le bastaba con verla, con robarle algunos besos y asegurarse de que nadie la tocara. Porque a pesar de que no le pertenecía, la sentía suya y de nadie más.

Era fácil no tener una relación cuando en el fondo sabían que había algo. Era fácil amarse sin amarse realmente. Tener una relación secreta cuando no era una relación y estaba en la boca de todos. Todos sabían que había algo entre ellos cuando no había nada.

Pudieron seguir así mucho tiempo, pero el destino quería otra cosa. No podrían seguir con sus escapadas continuas, sus coqueteos sutiles y su miradas frías que ocultaban algo más, ¡no! esos juegos infantiles habían terminado de la forma más brusca.

Cuando Brick se enteró de _ese_ rumor, el rumor más serio y temible que había escuchado jamás, voló de inmediato a verla. No sabía qué tan real era aquel chisme que pasaba entre las conversaciones de los héroes más importantes, no sabía qué tan grave podría ser hasta que la vio.

Ella ya no era una luz. No estaba ni cerca de serlo.

Ella había cambiado. Su figura más delgada, su cabello descuidado, ojeras de tantas pesadillas que le habían llegado en las noches tormentosas. ¡Su mirada de dolor! esos ojos rosas parecían que no brillarían nunca más, que no podrían amar de nuevo, no sin temor. A esta chica la habían destruido.

De tan sólo contemplarla a Brick se le partió el corazón, y supo que el rumor era verdad.

—¿Has pensado en otra opción?— le dijo directamente, con voz seria y fuerte. En el fondo estaba muy enojado. Pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

—No voy a abortar.— le dijo en un sollozo tembloroso—. Todos me han dicho lo mismo, pero yo no me siento capaz. El bebé no tiene la culpa.

—¡¿Cómo sabes si _éso_ es tan siquiera un bebé?!— le gritó con mucha ira, con mucha sed de venganza hacia el que le había hecho eso a ella.

Bombón comenzó a llorar, tan fuerte y con demasiado dolor, apretando su vientre con ambas manos, como si le doliera, pero no le dolía, sólo no sabía si amar u odiar lo que crecía en su interior. Sus lágrimas causaban una terrible tristeza con sólo verla, pero Brick no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Un bebé, o lo que sea, como aquel no podía nacer, no debía. Tan sólo pensar que ese engendro llegue al mundo daba asco. Más inmoral era dar a luz esa _cosa_ que abortarla.

Los otros héroes, el gobierno y cualquier ser humano o ser inteligente concordaría que ese bebé es un error, que debe ser eliminado antes de nacer. Toda esta situación era una reverenda porquería.

—Mierda... Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo sucedió.

—¡Maldita sea, Brick! ¡Cállate!— gritó ella, llena de rabia, apretando los puños, como si quisiera saltar a pelear con él—. ¡No es como piensas! ¡Mis hermanas piensan mal de mí! ¡Sólo no quiero recordarlo, no quiero que me lo recuerden! ¡Dexter es el único que a tratado de entenderme! ¡¿Por qué tú no puedes sólo dejar de juzgarme?!

—¡Debiste quedarte con ese estúpido cuatro ojos! ¡Tal vez así no hubiera pasado esto!

—¡¿Crees que yo escogí esto?!— se señalo el vientre ligeramente abultado—. Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡yo soy la que más está sufriendo!

—¡Tan fácil es deshacerse de esa cosa!

—¡No lo voy a matar! ¡Es mi bebé lo quiera o no! ¡Lo voy a proteger aunque tenga que pasar por sobre todos ustedes!

—Esta discusión es ridícula.— musitó, dándole la espalda a la mujer que lloraba.

Bombón era todo menos irracional, pero esta vez... ¡esta vez estaba siendo tan tonta! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ese bebé podría llevar al mundo a su destrucción? si bien podría ser una exageración, pero seguro no podría traer más que desgracias. Tal criatura... tan... repugnante.

—Está bien.— se calmó y trató de ser razonable—. Suponiendo que te lo quedes, suponiendo que sea un bebé encantador, dime Einstein ¡¿cómo vas a protegerlo de las innumerables personas que, con razón, lo querrán **destruir**?!

Bombón se quedó pensando, sin tener una respuesta. No es sólo que vayan a querer destruirlo, un bebé de semejante procedencia podría ser utilizado para fines malignos, podría ser robado.

—¿Cuántos se han enterado?— preguntó ella, cabizbaja y secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Por ahora es sólo un rumor de alguien que lo escuchó de alguien. Estoy seguro que mandarán investigar esto, no podrás ocultarlo, tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

—¡Voy ocultarlo! ¡voy a mentirles! ¡Diré que el bebé es de otra persona! ¡me casaré si es necesario!

—Ja. Y dime ¿quién te haría el favor de ser el padrastro de esa cosa?— ella no respondió ante esta interrogativa, sólo se quedó viéndolo, dudosa—. No me digas que Dexter, ese hombre es ahora más maquina que humano, nadie fuera a creerte.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba pero sin animarse a decirlo. Ella dio unos pasos hacia él y él la miró fijamente.

—Brick, yo...

—Ni se te ocurra.— le dio un empujón, como si no soportara su cercanía.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tú me amas! ¡¿no es cierto?! ¡Ayúdame con esto!

—¡Sí, sí te amo! ¡Amo a la Bombón inteligente, poderosa, presumida, fastidiosa y responsable! ¡Pero ya no eres nada de eso! ¡Yo te quería sólo para mí y ahora me sales con esto!

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tienes ni idea!

—¡Ese es tu problema, Bombón! ¡No le has contado a nadie qué sucedió! ¡¿Cómo esperas que tengamos una idea?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no pensemos lo peor?!

—¡Ya basta!— le dio una fuerte bofetada, pero Brick no se inmutó—. ¡Yo sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes! ¡Con mis hermanas, con mis amigos, contigo! ¡Quisiera que esto no estuviera pasándome a mí!— cubrió sus ojos, volviendo a llorar—. Tal vez todos tengan razón, tal vez no deba seguir con esto.

—Decidas lo que decidas, ya nada será como antes.— le dijo con frialdad y rencor—. Estás sucia, estás maldita, Bombón.

—¡No!

—¿Quién podría estar contigo sabiendo con quien estuviste? ¿Puedes siquiera estar con otra persona? Le perteneces a él ahora, estás maldita, Bombón.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no le pertenezco! ¡No soy un objeto que él pueda poseer!— gritó con lágrimas desgarradoras corriendo por sus mejillas, con el corazón aterrado y un temblor en sus manos, temiendo a su destino y a su realidad.

—Voy a matarlo, cuando encuentre a ese monstruo lo voy a destruir por lo que te hizo.— dijo con mucha seriedad, con una ira contenida.

—¡No!— Bombón corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose lo más que podía, derramando lágrimas sobre su pecho—. Él es muy poderoso, ¡va a matarte! ¡Yo no podría soportar perderte!

—Yo ya te perdí a ti y lo estoy soportando aunque duela.— se la apartó nuevamente, con menos brusquedad—. Si tan sólo me miraras a los ojos y me dijeras la verdad, si tan sólo pudieras explicarme, quizá te entendería. Si me dijeras que tú no... Si te forzaron yo te perdonaría.

Ella bajó la miraba, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo. Brick retrocedió unos pasos y, con su orgullo hecho trizas, se puso a llorar lágrimas amargas. ¿Tan difícil era responder una simple pregunta? ¿tan difícil era explicarlo? ¿Tan malo era para no querer hablar de ello? De esta forma nadie iba a ayudarla, nadie iba jamás a aceptarla del todo. Ella no podía hacer esto por su cuenta, pero no estaba permitiendo a nadie entender.

—¿Entonces se terminó?... lo nuestro.— preguntó ella cuando Brick estaba por retirarse. Él giró levemente y le respondió fríamente.

—No hay qué terminar.— dijo—. Nunca tuvimos nada y tú nunca me amaste.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿cómo sabes que no te amo ahora?— habló casi con rudeza.

—Sería un problema si me amaras ahora, yo ya no quiero que me ames.— habló sin mostrar emoción alguna y sin mirarla—. Te apoyaré con lo que sea que decidas sobre ese "bebé" pero tú y yo nunca podrá ser. Cuídate, Bombón.

Brick voló lejos de ahí, ya no queriendo hablar con ella, no en mucho tiempo. Estaba empeñado en eliminar al demonio que la había embarazado, deseaba tanto poder destruirlo con sus propias manos. Si llegase a completar su venganza ¿qué haría después?

Bombón solía ser su luz, lo que lo alejaba de caer nuevamente en la oscuridad, ahora su luz se había ido. Ya no había forma de remediarlo.

Sólo podía desear que Bombón también encontrara una luz que la salvara, porque para la mujer iban a venir tiempos muy difíciles. Ya nada iba a ser igual, no se podía cambiar el pasado ni evitar el cruel destino.

Y pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

 _Es todo. Al principio quería hacer algo distinto con este fic, pero mientras escribía pensé que este final era el correcto._

 _Tengo más fanfics de Grim Tales, por si quieren pasar a leerlos. Espero escribir más de esto pronto, quisiera en un futuro escribir algo de Mimi y Junior._


End file.
